


I love you

by LeoValdezIsMySpiritAnimal (orphan_account)



Series: JJSeung-Verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cringe, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, So much angst, Wedding, angry, its 1:00am, much wow, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeoValdezIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Seung-Gil has ended up at the wedding of the man he loves.But he's not getting married





	I love you

"I love you" whispered quietly to an empty room between choked sobs

Seung-gil slammed a hand on his dresser in frustration. He can't believe how pitiful he sounds. He sniffles quietly.

"I love you" he whispers to a mirror while fixing his tie. Seung-Gil doesn't love himself though. He's quite angry at himself for never working up the goddamn courage to say it to his face. That actual god-like face.

"I love you" he whispers as tears fill his eyes and drip down his face and puts on his suit jacket for the wedding.

Seung-Gil wasn't getting married.

JJ was though.

****  
It was raining today and Seung-Gil took petty joy in the fact. He didn't even mentally scold himself for it. Isabelle at least deserved this.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't her fault.

Well actually, it was. But she had JJ before Seung-Gil entered the picture, so could he really blame her?

Yes, because Seung-Gil was a selfish and bitter person. 

JJ and Seung-Gil had become firm friends even though Seung-Gil was an antisocial little critter and JJ was just so loud. Filling the room (emptying a few people out.) His voice used to absolutely grate on Seung-Gil's nerves like nails on a black-board. Slowly it lost its edge as the Korean skater got closer with him.

Emotional mistake of his life, eh?

It got warmer and sweeter and slower. It lost its hard cocky edge and dropped its facade and sent shivers down Seung-Gil's spine.

How sweet. 

**** 

The actual wedding itself was lovely.

Ha, no it was pure torture.

Unfortunately it had stopped raining but it was still overcast so there's that.

He didn't want it to be raining on JJ's wedding. But on Isabella's

Yeah sure.

There was cutesie little roses everywhere and the theme seemed to be "A Cupid Has Vomited Everywhere, Send Help."

Seung-Gil looked around with the most stoic expression he could master with his almost trembling lip.

Easy, yeah?

Hahaha, no.

But he managed as well as he could as "I'm the King JJ" played on repeat on the background till he wanted to smash the music player and JJ's face in.

But he shouldn't ruin artwork, should he?

Isabella was walking down the aisle and Seung-Gil just nearly could not do it.

But he's here for JJ. His JJ

No, it's her JJ now.

He choked back a small sob and hoped to hell and back it was taken by a cough by the guests around him.

He had to admit Isabella looked very bridal in her gown. Traditional long and white with about 2 miles too much of train.

And Seung-Gil nearly cried out with how wrong this all felt to him. The roses the white, that song! It felt so surreal he could barely breathe.

Nightmare? He fucking wished.

JJ looked absolutely exquisite in his suit. Hair styled, biggest grin on that Seung-Gil wished so so much was for him.

Spoiler: It was not.

It was for Isabella in her lovely white gown and Seung-Gil wanted to scream so loud and high to prove he's here and he wanted to scream his feelings.

Coward he tells himself. Little fucking coward

Self preservation

****  
"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

This was his cue!

Funny joke. No chance Ice Prince.

And I really wish that I could say in this that JJ suddenly had a change of heart. He called off the wedding. Our pair started dating. Oh happy days.

That's not how all stories end I'm afraid. Really what happened, was that JJ looked at Isabella Yang now Leroy with so much love and affection as they said "I do" to each other Seung-Gil nearly combusted.

Composure.

Seung-Gil got himself drunk at the reception. He walked back to his hotel alone.

"I love you"

Lost upon lips that JJ would never kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:00am I'm writing this Drabble on a whim this hasn't been edited. I still hope you enjoyed it somehow?


End file.
